robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: Invasion (video game)
Robotech: Invasion is a Robotech video game, first released in 2003. It takes place during the New Generation storyline, but is not considered Primary canon. The story revolved around a different set of characters surviving the war, and had a much grittier look and tone then the original show. It featured cameos from three of the original characters; Lancer, Scott, and Rand; but still attempted to be entirely stand-alone. Plot The game starts out with the Robotech Expeditionary Force returning to Earth in 2038 and fighting the Invid Forces. One of the ships lands on Earth and the crew begins fighting the Invid close to one of Reflex Point. One member of the crew prepares to assault the hive but is knocked out by an Invid Trooper. Four years pass and humanity is still fighting the Invid. The member that was knocked out wakes up with no memory in the rear of a truck being driven by soldiers, he then dons the name Locke after taking the armor of a fallen soldier that went by that name. he meets up with squad leader, Silas, and his partner Arturo. With the squad low on ammo, Locke looks for Sam, a member that is guarding Protoculture ammo reserves. Locke meets with Guppy, who repairs his cyclone and goes with him to the town of Graystone. Soon after they find an abandoned ship and replenish their equipment. They join the resistance and fight the Invid, eventually joining up with the returning REF forces. Once at Reflex Point, Locke discovers that he has been turned into an Invid Humanoid along with Xed. There are three alternate endings depending on which fate the player decides for Locke. Missions Locke #Mission 1 - Invid Invasion #Mission 2 - Desert Outpost #Mission 3 - Ship Graveyard #Mission 4 - Bygone Marshes #Mission 5 - Hive Catacombs #Mission 6 - Darkwoods #Mission 7 - Reflex Point Tasha #Mission 8 - Point L #Mission 9 - Genesis Pit #Mission 10 - Bygone Marshes Revisited #Mission 11 - Darkwoods Revisited #Mission 12 - Reflex Point Revisited Finale #Finale Cast * Frank Catalano - Arturo / Rand (voice) * Richard Epcar - Clay * Elisa Gabrielli - Maria * Barbara Goodson - Resa / Sam / Anna * Alexandra Kenworthy - The Regess / Vera * Steve Kramer - REF Commander (voice) * Melanie MacQueen - Tasha * Gregory Snegoff - Locke / Xed / Scott (voice) * Tara Strong - Guppy * James Arnold Taylor - Lancer (voice) * Dan Woren - Silas Crew Producers * Ahmed Agrama - executive producer * Alan Letz - executive producer * Rodney W. Harper - lead producer * Tommy Yune - producer * Mike Pearson - producer * Derek C. Smith - producer * Brian Ulinger - producer * Steve Yun - co-producer * Jonathan Bradbury - producer * Tom Bateman - associate producer * Ryan Kaminaga - associate producer Music * Jesper Kyd Art Direction * Ben Lichius Production Management * Marc Racine Art Department * Ben Cloward * Rodolfo Diaz * Phill Gonzales * Brian Ingersoll * Mark Jarman * Eric Kozlowsky * Hongman Leung * Bert McLendon - lead artist * Corey Reutenberg * Scott Sprange * Donavan Valdes Sound Development * Matt Greig - sound effects * Rick Raymer - sound effects Visual Effects * Brian Ingersoll - digital artist Other * Lee Baldwin - engineer * Jean-Paul Berard - level designer * Alan Campbell - engineer * Michael Chang - quality assurance senior tester * Adam Cogan - contractor * Douglas Cox - lead engineer * Dustin Dobson - contractor * Matt Greig - game designer * Luke Hodorowicz - engineer * Steve Kramer - voice director * Scot Loving - contractor * Patty Masai - senior manager: Mattel * Jim B. Matheson - level designer * Michael R. Nelson - level designer * John C. O'Neill - lead engineer * Andy Pan - quality assurance lead tester * Adeline Petros - product development coordinator * Micheal Richey - lead level designer * Greg Sewart - level designer * Nathan Sumsion - level designer * David Tran - contractor * Amilcar M. Ubiera - engineer (as Amilcar M. Ubiera) * Bryan West - level designer Special Thanks * Frank Agrama * Terry Byron * Joanne Hoffman * Sandra Hofmann * Tad Irish * Jeff Miller * Kevin Nelson * Ben Spayd * Jon Sterman * Deirdre Toomey Game play to be added References Characters * Locke * Yellow Leader/Lancer (voice) * Locke * Regess (voice) * Silas * Scott Bernard (voice) * Arturo * Edward * Clay * Sam * Guppy * Dr. Osmund * Xed * Cpl Tasha Dixon * Maria Allentes * Anna * Vera * Pedro * Rand * Resa *Jonathan Wolfe (voice) *Invid Commander Mecha Human *Alpha Fighter * VFB-9 Beta *VR-052 *VR-038 *VR-041 *VR-098 (First appearance) *VFA-6X Shadow Fighter *VR-101P "Shadow Dancer" (First appearance) * Destabilizer Tank *Synchro Cannon Invid *Invid Scout * Shock trooper * Pincer Enforcer * Invid Armored Scout *Invid Trooper *Invid Soldier * Invid Heavy Soldier *Invid Commander *Invid Mortar Scout * Invid Grappler *Invid Overlord (First appearance) Weapons * Gallant H-95 Rifle * Wolf Auto Pistol * Gallant H-95 Pistol * Gallant H-95 Sniper Rifle * EP-26 Pulse Rifle * EP-48 Mortar Rifle * H-109P Destabilizer * Wolverine Machine Gun * Holden Mark-2 Shotgun * RL-8 Rocket Launcher * Cobalt Grenade * GR-109 Missiles Starships * Invid Carrier * Horizon-T class *Garfish class *Ikazuchi class *Neutron-S missile Locations * Reflex Point * Canyon Falls * Farthing * Old Farthing * Graystone * Three Stones * Haven * New Mesa * Bygone Marshes * Darkwoods Dates * 15 September 2038 * 29 November 2042 Other * Black Skulls * "Commander Bernard" is mentioned to have saved members of the resistance group in the first 2042-level. * Waypoint Indicator * Hive * ATT-30 All-Terrain Utility Jeep * Night Vision * Transatlantic Rail * Expeditionary Force Command Reception Compared to Robotech: Battlecry, Robotech: Invasion was a critical disappointment, receiving mixed reviews upon its release. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a 5.7 out of 10, calling it "pretty dull, even for a first-person shooter." GameSpy gave it a 2.5 out of 5 and called it "a decent enough shooter that just doesn't do enough to stand out in the Xbox's crowded FPS market." GamePro gave it a 2 out of 5 and commented that "with horrible graphics that look like something an owl regurgitated, broken controls that must be wrestled with at every turn, and level designs that could turn the undead, Robotech: Invasion is an utter waste of money." GameSpot gave it a 6.3 out of 10 and reported that "the game's single-player campaign still suffers from the same bland gameplay and mission design that plagued its predecessor." Category:Video Games